The University of New Mexico (UNM) submits this new application for career retraining of Catherine Baca, MD, to focus on patient-oriented alcohol research. Dr. Baca is a preventive medicine specialist with 21 years of clinical experience in treating alcohol and drug dependence among Hispanic and other populations in the American Southwest. For the past eight years she has worked at UNM's Center on Alcoholism, Substance Abuse, and Addictions (CASAA), treating patients with alcohol and other drug use disorders. Through her work in clinical trials at CASAA, she has become increasingly interested in a research career, with particular focus on Hispanic substance use and disorders. Her career development plan emphasizes three areas for expanded expertise: (1) statistics and design methodology, (2) alcohol clinical and prevention research, and (3) scientific writing and research development. The primary resources for her research training will be at CASAA, in UNM's Public Health Program, and in the Department of Psychology. Her primary mentor will be Dr. William R. Miller, Distinguished Professor of Psychology and Psychiatry, with secondary mentorship from Dr. J. Scott Tonigan in the design and analysis of addiction research, and additional support from other CASAA units and investigators. The five-year training plan is designed to prepare Dr. Baca to become an independent investigator, focusing her primary career efforts on patient-oriented clinical and prevention research in alcohol and drug abuse. As part of her training, her initial research plan focuses on motivational interviewing with Hispanic and non-Hispanic patients seen in a primary care setting. Dr. Baca will focus 80% time on research training during this five-year period, relieved of other clinical and administrative duties. To remain clinically attuned, she would retain 20% time (one day per week) devoted to patient care at the V.A. Medical Center where she also treats patients with alcohol and other drug use disorders.